


Wrath & Acrimony

by WhiteInkFeathers



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, one of my friends had a frog curse before the game skill happened so i find it very ironic, rating and tags will change as i progress with the story, the rest of the original characters besides the main one are fully human, you're going to find out more in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteInkFeathers/pseuds/WhiteInkFeathers
Summary: Oh my god they were soulmatesWith a twist.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Wrath & Acrimony

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has been sitting in my draft for months,i have this whole story in my head about this universe so let's hope i motivate myself enough to update this on a semi-regular.  
> The other original characters so far belong to my friends.This is a very indulgent self-insert and i don't regret nothing

Sometimes life likes to show you it’s finest ironies ,and plot twists , no one is safe: human,infernal,celestial or something in between life will get you good.One of those ironies was finding someone so similar to yourself that you fell for him instantly ,the fact that this happened in hell out of all places somehow doesn’t phase you that much,nor the fact that the one who caught your attention is the one and only avatar of wrath.

Another amusing thing is that since you’ve arrived here you have been starting to doubt even more that you’re entirely human ,like okay you’ve always doubted it a little bit since half of your family has been pretty elusive about their past and anything esoteric.You’ve assumed at first that perhaps they just had a bad history with magic users in the family and that’s why they have been so secretive about their origins,especially after the reaction you’ve received when your family found out you got into divination.The fight that erupted after that was not a pretty one .You hated being doubted and compared to others when you prove each day that you’re better,especially to people in your own family.

Alas curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.

Well this is enough backstory for now ,let’s go back to the first day of your exchange program and how you’ve reached your two previous conclusions because you see they are intertwined.

It all began the moment you’ve decided to visit the library,more like sneak inside it , in your quest for history books.Maybe they will tell what you’ve always wanted to know ,and yes regardless of what those demons think you’re not that helpless so of course you’ve went alone hoping no one will disturb you little quest and that you’ll finally have a moment of peace and quiet.

\-----------------

Almost an hour passed,and you’ve barely even scraped the surface of what this library has to offer regarding the history of magic beings when something caught your eyes .It was an old black leather cover with gold details .The title read “ _ Other halves” _

_ Huh _ now that’s weird why would a title like this be in this section,and not in a more cheesy section like romance you wondered ,debating if to pick it up or not .A few more moments passed before curiosity got the best of you and so you’ve reached to get the book only to realize you’re a bit too short to reach it.

_ Damn it _ ,that’s not gonna stop you so maybe if you find a ladder it could work.

The next train of thought was interrupted by a gentle tap on your shoulder and a gentle yet familiar voice saying: 

“Hey,were you trying to reach this title? Here you can have it .” 

_ Oh they thanks Satan ,quite literally . _

You turned around only to be meet with a pair of observant turquoise eyes awaiting an answer.Unknowingly you starred a bit at the demon in front of you ,it couldn’t be helped especially since the proximity between you and him made you appreciate the soft features he had.If you didn’t know better you could say he looked angelic ,so you’ve stopped this absolutely embarrassing train of thought and blurted out: 

“Oh hey there Satan you’ve surprised me a bit.Thank you ! “you nodded “On what occasion are you in the same section?I’m not trying to be rude i’m just curious .

“I could ask you the same thing if you don’t mind.I tend to go into the library to relax daily.Today it seems i’m not the only one to do so. ”he gave you a smirk before asking “So what brought you here”

“ It’s not a very interesting reason actually “ 

“ Oh what makes you say that ?“he inquired

“ Because it’s kinda stupid” you replied “ You see ,for some reason my parents had a pretty exaggerated reaction when they found out I got into magic ,and it was something harmless aka divination “ you paused a bit feeling his curious stare pierce you ,damn why did had this particular demon to look exactly like your type ,makes it hard to hold a proper conversation“ However the bizzare thing is they seemed relieved when they found out about this exchange program and it doesn’t make any sense.Like how is me doing divination worse than visiting the literal hell.Do they think i’ll make me repent or something because is not going to work “

“That is kinda weird ,not stupid at all ,so what did you intend to find out from this particular title “ he gave you the book from earlier and continued saying “ not that i judge your choice after all knowledge is power “ he chucked , a small smile hidden behind his hand 

“ Honestly i don’t know yet . I came here looking about the history of magic in search of some clues of why they would be acting like that ,and this title got my attention because it kinda looks out of place “

You hear him laugh ,yeah congratulation day one and you’ve already embarrassed yourself ,but honestly you wouldn’t mind making a fool out of yourself again if it meant you could hear this beautiful sound again .

You smiled as well .

_ God your friends were right you are a monsterfucker. _

Wait ,get a grip on yourself, why are you acting like this ,did this demon put a charm on you?Even if he doesn’t seem the type you could never know,still you’ve barely met the devil ,you have no excuse for this behaviour.You never acted like this with other guys around,especially with humans,but none of them were this intelligent and polite .

_ Bonus 10 intimacy points for Satan _

“ Yeah it would look like that to an outsider ,however it’s in the right place “ oh so he didn’t laugh at your stupidity “You see i have read it already ,so if you’re curios on why it’s here i don’t mind explaining to you,well unless you actually want to read it later and want no spoilers“ he smiled again and as you looked into his eyes you couldn’t help but feel your cheeks tint a little pink ,you hope he didn’t notice.

“ Well why is it here hmm?” you say begging your last remaining neurons to take control and not let you embarrass yourself further.

“ It’s a research actually. I presume you know your myth with the first humans being separated into two entities that are supposed to be each other halves yes?Well what you don’t know is that it was actually inspired by magical androgynous entities that would separate themselves during periods of intense trauma .None of the halves keeping the information of what happened to them and essentially creating two different individuals with the same essence at their core.There are only very few cases amongst angels and demons since both species are very resilient .Out of these less than five found their respective half .There’s also the theory that one of the halve could manifest as something else,but similar enough to the original like one infernal and one celestial ,or perhaps “ 

A pause 

“ Oh sorry did i ramble too much ,after all you are our guest and i don’t want to scare you on the first day by being overly enthusiastic ”what a bother why did he think that, you were really interested on what Satan had to say 

“Oh not all ,i actually enjoyed listening to you speak passionately about something you’ve read ,please do continue “ You respond

,Right after you say this you see him make a surprised expression and stutter “ I….,nobody told me that before ,thank you “ there was something soft about this moment if your eyes didn’t deceive you there might be a faint blush on his face. So you kept your mouth shut and waited for him to start talking again 

“Regarding what i was saying earlier ,my own theory is that some of those individuals incarnated as human,and if that’s the case i really wonder what would happen if they were to learn about their original form ,would they stay human or perhaps mutate into a demon or an angel?”You see him ponder.

What he said earlier, that right there somehow you got the gut feeling you will find the answer to it somehow. That’s weird since it’s the first time talking about this,so why does it feel familiar

You just nod and reply “ I see ,well then thank you for your time “ you stared into those pools of turquoise again looking for a reaction only for them to be staring back at you.Not registering the next few moments as he got closer he whispers “I got a feeling we’ll find out the answer soon enough “ and closes the gap between you two with a kiss 

_ What _

_ You closed your eyes kissing him back out of nowhere. _

_ Wait, _ **_WAIT_ **

This is really happening somehow ,and why for a spare second there you felt power coursing through you instead of butterflies .

_ Why _

You two barely met ,yet a voice inside your head tells you  _ Don’t worry it’s supposed to go like this _ ,so for the moment you relaxed

The devil broke the kiss having a cheshire smile plastered on his face 

“ Hehe ,don’t tell my brothers about this “ he put a finger to his mouth motioning a hush 

The silence was quickly broken however by an obnoxious voice Satan knew too well 

“HEY SATAN ARE YOU IN THERE ,YOU’RE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS”

“Hmmm ,i’ll see what my brother wants ,so wait here so it doesn’t look suspicious Danielle”

You nod ,and you can’t help but smile as well ,i mean hey this moment is kinda dorky,plus you get to see a glimpse of devil ass when the blonde demon is leaving ,before he can be obscured by the rows of books he turns back and winks in a way that says  _ it’s okay i got you covered  _

Alone again you can’t help but wonder why everything from before happened so suddenly ,coupled with what you’ve learned about the book you’re currently holding you can’t help but have more questions than before .Perhaps you should look for a book of charms and how to break them just in case.

In the meantime you prepare for your second escape today,eavesdropping into mammon’s conversation with satan on the way back hoping that it’s not about your sudden disappearance earlier today

“So as i was saying i’m not kidding ,somehow the papers got mixed up and we have five humans instead of one ,Lucifer is losing it you should’ve seen his face,especially when Diavolo was okay with the current situation, it was hilarious “

“ Serves him right for trying to be in control of everything ,perhaps this whole exchange program will be even more interesting .”

“ Anyways do you want to know the tea on the new humans or not “ 

“And that is ?

“Your wonderful older brother doesn’t have to take care of the first exchange student ,now it’s your duty.Something along the lines of from her dossier and first impression she’s calm and reserved enough for you to able to carry this duty without trouble was said to me”

“Don’t be so happy if there are more students coming it just means you’ll get assigned another one “

“ Boooo ,party pooper.I hope this new one appreciates the glory of the Great Mammon ”

“That’s bullshit and you know it ,so where is Danielle if you need to pass the duty of guarding her to me“

“ I..errr,i kinda lost them ,they said that they’re going to take a nap and when i went to check there was nobody in the guest room“

“ Wow mammon that’s a new record even for you,tricked by a human so fast” 

“ I know i know ,but they looked really tired so listen if you help me find them i’ll owe you anything “

“ You’re not gonna keep your word on that but i’ll help you anyway don’t want to hear Lucifer ramble more than it’s necesary”

Sly fucker ,that’s like the perfect excuse to go back to you and pretend nothing happened

“Listen,we gotta find them now ,the other humans are already in the hall “

Hearing that you decide to take pity on Mammon and show yourself budging in nonchalantly into their conversation .

“Hey there who are you looking for ? “ 

“YOU!!!” 

“Me?” you answer inocently to the avatar of greed 

“Please be quiet we’re still in a library “ Satan shakes his head disappointingly at his brother 

“Did you know they were here ? “ the other mumbles still slightly annoyed 

“No didn’t get to go too far into the library until you appeared and caused a ruckus”

“Well then it mean Danielle here heard my wonderful voice and just came back to me ,aren’t I the greatest problem solver” 

_ What a himbo, _

Bet Marian and Io would have loved to meet this bastard ,anyways you’re interested to see who the new faces are supposed to be and you hope they are worth destroying your little moment from earlier.

“ Yes ,sure you are now let’s go already” you and Satan say in unison ,which prompted both of you to look back at each other ,reaction that made Mammon burst out laughing disturbing the whole library once again .

“ Oh my devil ,i can’t you two should have seen this from my perspective ,you looked like a mirror of each other ,not to mention you’re both blonde as well ahahahaha “ reaction which made you and Satan unintentionaly mirror one another again by crossing you your arms , pout and slightly blush .

Of course the other demon saw this as a blackmail opportunity and snapped a picture of the moment,and then just ran for it .

“ Oh , no ,no ,no , you have not done that ,come back you coward “ you hear the blonde devil shout .He runs for it as well dragging you along by taking your hand is his .

\--------------------

You two catch up in the end ,only to see you have been lead directly into the academy hall just as you enter you see three familiar faces that as soon as they see you shout “Danielle !!!!!“

“ OH MY GOD YOU GUYS GOT HERE AS WELL” you shout back letting satan’s hand free to go hug your best friends that, by some miracle,are here as well .

“ Well, well ,well if this isn’t a lucky coincidence “ you hear Lucifer say “ I honestly disappointed such a big mistake was made but if Lord Diavolo has no problem about it then i guess we’re going to make the best of it” man fuck Luci’s pretentious ass ,you’re happy you get to see your friends, plus Diavolo looks exalted about this turn of events ,this is a win win situation for you

“So i’m assigning everyone based on their profile : Mammon you get Io ,Asmodeus you get Gabrielle,Satan i see you’ve already taken the role just know you’re going to watch over Danielle from now,and Beelzebub you get Marian.”

_ Oho ,what a wonderful turn of events . _

You raise your hand to ask a question “ Sorry for interrupting but i’m curious why you assigned us like this “ you address the eldest demon “Very good question Danielle “ the morningstar responded “ The first one to arrive after you was Marian .He insisted to be put on kitchen duty after I had instructed him about it ,so assigning him to Beelzebub was killing two birds with one stone .”

Huh ,yeah obviously your flatmate in the human world asked to cook here as well .The brothers will soon discover your friend’s “potions” (which is basically just lots of soup ) .

However if you’re here and your friend is here as well,who the hell is taking care of the cats .You panicked a bit but on cue the demon responded “ Do not worry about your pets ,we made some amendmendments after hearing about the situation.After all Lord Diavolo wouldn’t accept anything but the best for his guests” Ugh there he goes again just tell me in my cats are alright or not “So we have accommodated a room for them as well,it’s protected by wards in order for them to be safe ,it can be accessed by uttering a password that i have already sent out to your D.D.D”

You let out a sigh of relief “ Thank you,no offence but i would literally murder someone if anything bad happened to my cats,demon or not”

“Ahaha ,hey Luci this one sounds just like Satan don’t you think ,you did well pairing them up“

“Don’t you have another human to attend to Asmodeus “

“Well yes, i just came here to let you know i’m taking them for a nail painting sesion so i don’t want any other brother interfering for an hour “

“Seems like they’re already busy so i wouldn’t be bothered about that” the eldest dismissed the other and left to attend some other duties.

You wanted to leave this conversation and join your friends,however the avatar of lust stopped you by asking “ Say Danielle want me to paint your nails as well after i finish with your friend i think they are some things you and I want to discuss”he says while throwing a look at the peculiar book you found earlier.

“ What do you mean “ you say a little taken aback.

“Honey i’m not the avatar of lust for nothing .I instinctively know when two people want each other,not only in a sexual way,and i do feel an interesting connection between you and my brother “ he said ,it almost sounded protective if you didn’t know better not to trust demons .

“Okay i don’t know where you got that idea ,but i will humor you out of sheer curiosity” 

“Ahahaha you won’t regret it darling “


End file.
